


Adventures in Babysitting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #581: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Giants.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #581: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Giants.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Adventures in Babysitting

~

“Enjoy yourself.” Severus didn’t even look up from his book. 

Harry sighed. “I was hoping you’d help. I’d love company.” 

_That_ caught Severus’ attention. “Isn’t Ronald going? And I’ve no desire to babysit Hagrid and Olympe’s giant children.” 

“Ron’s doing...something else. And Hagrid and Olympe are only half giant. That makes their babies only quarter.” 

“Giant enough for me,” deadpanned Severus. 

“Please?” wheedled Harry. “I’ll be in your debt. Imagine the...possibilities.”

Severus hummed. “What sort of possibilities?” 

Harry grinned. “Whatever sort you like.” 

Severus stood, tossing aside his book. “I hope you like short skirts and high heels.” 

~

“Bloody hell,” wheezed Harry, collapsing onto the sofa after stumbling through the Floo. 

Severus, covered with quarter-giant baby drool, eyed him. “You realise we’ll have to burn that sofa now?” 

Harry, covered in even worse, nodded. “Worth it,” he said. He raised his arm. “I’m burning these clothes anyway.” 

Severus grunted, collapsing beside him. “I’d say ‘I told you so’, but I’m too exhausted.” 

“Are all babies so--?” 

“Messy?” Severus snorted. “Probably.” 

“No more babysitting,” Harry vowed. “Next time we’ll do what Ron did and volunteer to watch Fluffy.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Who?” 

Harry pursed his lips. “Never mind.” 

~


End file.
